japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Mito
Uzumaki Mito (うずまきミト) was a famous strong kunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. After migrating to Konohagakure, she married Senju Hashirama the village's First Hokage, and later on became the first jinchuriki of Kurama the Nine Tail Fox following the events at the Valley of the End. She dies long after reaching old age when Kushina was chosen to become Kurama's next jinchuriki. Background Mito Uzumaki was born on the day of May 3rd to two unnamed parents. The Uzumaki and Senju clans while being distant relatives, has always had very close ties to one another. When she became an adult, Mito ended up marrying Senju Hashirama, who would help found Konohagakure and also became the village's very First Hokage. She then moved to Konohagakure after getting marry. During her husband's battle against Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End, Hashirama at some point gained complete control of Kurama. To gain more power for her husband, Mito used a fuinjutsu to seal Kurama within herself, therefore becoming the tailed beast's very first jinchuriki. Despite the seal's massive strength, it almost broke at some later point when she was going through childbirth as that was when Kurama's seal was reveal to be at it's weakest. Eventually, her husband died in one of the wars, and Mito was left as a widow. Therefore leading her to have kids as she eventually had two grand kids (Tsunade and Nawaki). She had also live up to see three different male Hokages. Towards the final years of her elderly life, it was decided that a new host for Kurama would have to be found. Uzumaki Kushina, one of Mito's clansmen, was then selected for the role due to her special chakra. Terrified by the idea of having to been taken from her own home to become a jinchuriki in a different village, Mito warmly comforted her, and had told Kushina that in order to counter Kurama's hatred, she needed to fill herself with love. Some time after this, the beast was presumably extracted from within Mito and sealed into Kushina. Therefore she died at old age right afterwards. Personality Mito Uzumaki seemed to be a very calm, and composed individual woman with a dignified air about her. She also had a strong sense of duty to her husband, and the village as seen when she turned herself into a jinchuriki by sealing Kurama into herself in order to gain more power for her husband. During the time when Kushina discovered that she was to be made a jinchuriki as well, Mito kindly comforted her, and had told her about how to cope with being a jinchuriki. Mito was also described as being gentle and reassuring by Kushina. Appearance Mito Uzumaki had light pale skin, thick eyebrows, long, bright red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with Japanese kanji written on them in her hair decals. During her old age, her red hair had grown much longer some of which she allowed to hang into her back (in the anime her hair was depicted as maroon in her old age). She however maintained the two buns in her hair, and wore a simple loose fitting kimono held closed by a simple dark colored obi. She had also kept her eyes close. Abilities Not much is known about her fighting skills as a female shinobi, but Kushina Uzumaki hailed her as a powerful kunoichi. She was exceptional at fuinjutsu, being able to seal the entirety of Kurama within herself. Even for an Uzumaki, she also had an especially powerful and unique type of chakra, making her well suited to supressing the Nine Tails. After becoming a jinchuriki, she gained access to even greater reserves of extraordinarily strong chakra. Being a member of the Uzumaki clan, Mito had the potential to live an exceptionally long life. This was seen in part from her having to lived her adult life through the reign of the first three Hokages. While never gaining full control over Kurama itself, Mito was able to access Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions. Legacy Mito made great contributions in the way of protecting Konohagakure after becoming the beast's first jinchuriki. She was also the one who realized that in order to counter Kurama's ability to overwhelm his jinchuriki with negative emotions, thus taking control of them, that love was needed. This was information she passed on to Uzumaki Kushina, which in part helped the young woman to be able to subdue the beast within her, and later on helped Naruto to subjugate the beast. Video Games She appears in Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, but only in a flashback for the story mode. Quotes *(to Kushina) "All you need is love". *(to Kurama) "If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me". Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Senju Hashirama' (Husband/dead) *'Senju Tobirama' (Brother in law/dead) *'Tsunade' (Granddaughter) *'Nawaki' (Grandson) *'Uzumaki Kushina' (clans men and first successor for Kurama) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Kushina's son and second successor for Kurama) Trivia *Mito's name may be taken from the name of the capital of one of the prefectures in Japan. Her last name Uzumaki is a pun on "spiral" (渦巻), because it refers to a three-dimensional spiral, like a whirlpool or vortex. As the word "Uzumaki" can also mean "whirlpool". *Her birthday was May 3, & her bloodtype was O. *Her hobbies were ???. *Her favorite food was ???. While her least favorite food was ???. *Her favorite word was ???. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ena Shimokawa (Old Woman), Noriko Miyashita (Young Woman) *'English' : Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Both appearances) all information on Uzumaki Mito is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mito_Uzumaki Gallery 1004834 629634300400470 893141471 n.jpg|Mito as a young adult telling Kurama to get over his hatred as long as he stays inside of her. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0189.jpg|Mito with Kurama in a flashback by Kushina. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0216.jpg|Mito telling a young Kushina that love is the key to get over Kurama's hatred. Category:Characters Category:Females